A Memory Best Left Forgotten
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: Meroko remembered something that she was suppose to forget. She didn't want to remember because it will turn her into a ghost. As two hearts & 2 souls combined, two Shinigamis turned into ghosts and remained together forever. One-shot. MerokoxIzumi


A/N: My first Full Moon O Sagashite! Also my first EVER to not write about the main characters! I like this pairing alot and when I saw the manga (volume 2); it inspired me to write this! Hope you like it! If this actually happened in the manga (not finished it)...then they read my inspiration Dx.

* * *

**A Memory Left Forgotten**

It was unfortunately raining hard outside of Mitsuki's little house so she had to stay inside and watch TV in her room. Mitsuki was wearing her usual squared-pattern pajamas with her beautiful locks of brown hair were up in two small messy pony tails. She was lying down with her back on the floor and her full body facing the ceiling while watching her TV upside down. She gave out a long exaggerating sigh. "There's nothing to do!" Mitsuki whined. She effortlessly got the remote and just browse through channels with a pouty expression. Takuto and Meroko who were in their stuff animal form, just stared at Mitsuki. Takuto flew over in front of the TV with his usual stern face.

"Stop whining, don't you have homework to do?" he asked.

Mitsuki just sighed again. "I rarely go to school because of my tumor, so it doesn't really matter."

Takuto transformed back into his Shinigami self with that cute chibi angry expression. His eyes were twitching and so were his fingers. He gave out a little creepy smile which gave Mitsuki and Meroko the creeps.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter shorty?" Takuto barked. "Do your homework, NOW." He forced Mitsuki to stand up and Mitsuki just gave out a chibi cry, "Alright alright!" She went down to her little station in the corner of the room. A glimpse of the moon pendant that Eichi gave her made her smile. She grabbed the pendant and held it near her heart. She closed her eyes as if she was making a wish. "Eichi," she whispered. Takuto's back was crushed by a boulder with the words "EICHI" on it.

"Eichi this, Eichi that." Takuto grumbled.

Meroko just gave a stiffened laugh at the two. She looked up at the rainy sky with a blank expression. She wanted to see him. Badly. But she was in love with Takuto and only Takuto! Right? She gave a little sigh.

"Madam, I will never give up..." the TV suddenly showed two figures. A guy holding one arm of a shocked woman. He had a sad look in his face. "...on getting you back."

Meroko just stiffened. Her heart started to tightened.

"I'll do **anything **to make you mine again," Meroko was on the verge of tears. The woman on TV was blushing but smacked the guy's hand away. She had an angry expression and began running. She shouted to him, "Stop joking! I'll always love him and **ONLY **him!"

Meroko started to cry. She rushed to Mitsuki and gave her a hug. She was still in her bunny form while she gave out tears.

"M-Meroko," Mitsuki was surprised but she hugged the little pink bunny. "There, there. What's wrong?"

Meroko's eyes snapped open. She forgot that Mitsuki doesn't know about Izumi and her. The whole story. _Izumi dear. _Her head started to hurt. More tears came out of her eyes and she held her head tightly with her eyes closed shut. She broke the embrace from Mitsuki and turn back to her Shinigami form. She flew out in the rain without a reason why.

"M-Meroko!" Mitsuki exclaimed and tried to chase after her but Takuto stopped her by grabbing her arm. He shook his head at her. Mitsuki just sighed and look back where Meroko was.

* * *

Meroko didn't care she was out in the rain. Her head was hurting badly and her heart felt like it could break. She stopped for a moment and held her head, feeling the wetness of her long pink hair.

_"Izumi...why?!"_

_"It's our only choice. If we do this, then we'll be together forever!"_

Memories flooded her mind and she suddenly started to fall down from the sky. She braced herself for the impact but it never came. She felt two arms around her petite waist and her head rest against something hard but soft. She weakly opened one of her eyes and lifted her head up. Her eyes widened at who rescued her from the fall.

"I-Izumi?" she whispered.

"Man, what are you doing here in the rain? Shinigami or not, we get sick too!" he scolded. Meroko didn't reply. He flew towards a big tree for shelter until the rain stopped. He gently landed on the grass and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree, sitting down with Meroko held tightly in his arms. He put his chin on top of her hand, taking in the scent of Meroko. _If things were only like this, I would do anything to get you back._

Meroko's headache started to fade. She clenched her fists and buried her head more into Izumi's chest. Izumi just hugged her tighter when he suddenly felt his clothes were starting to get wet even more. She was crying. He knew it.

"Meroko?" he spoke softly to her.

"Why..." Meroko sobbed.

"Eh?"

Meroko clutched part of his shirt and brought her head up to level with Izumi. Her tears were still falling with a slight blush on her face. Izumi just gave out a small smile and a faint blush just like the time when he thought about never giving up Meroko. "WHY ARE WE SHINIGAMIS?!"

Izumi just stared at her. Meroko wanted to claw out that stare of his. "You _do _know that if we remember how we died we'll..."

"I know..." Meroko whispered softly. Her whole body was trembling and her tears were flowing out of her eyes. Despite her condition, she still had a small sad smile plastered on her face. "It doesn't matter if I turn to a ghost anymore...It doesn't matter anymore."

"Meroko..."

"If you remember then I won't turn into a ghost because you're still here..."

"Are you sure?" He had a concerned look on his face. "I may remember but only parts of it, if I remember the whole thing, we might turn to ghosts."

"For you, with you," Meroko trailed off. "_...Anything..."_

Izumi gave out a grin to her. "This is all I remember..."

* * *

_It was raining outside when human Meroko Yui and Izumi Lio came out of the theaters. They already finished watching their scary movie together and Meroko was clutching on Izumi's arm. She was still scared about the part where the antagonist was petrified and how his body was broken to pieces, small parts of his blood coming out in doing so._

_"T-That was scary Izumi-kun!" Meroko cried. She closed her eyes hoping that the image will disappear. Meroko never liked scary movies but she lost a bet against Izumi and had no choice. Besides, if she won she would choose a chick flick and Izumi will start snoozing or complaining. Just the thought of it made her giggle._

_"Now now, Meroko-chan," Izumi chuckled. "It's just a movie."_

_"But...but!"_

_"I guess it still hasn't stopped raining eh?"_

_Meroko opened her eyes and stared out at the rainy sky. Still sad but still in awe at the beautiful scenery._

_"The sky is crying," she whispered. "But it still looks beautiful..."_

_Izumi just stared at Meroko. He took in her beauty when she was staring at the sky with a silly grin on her face. He leaned down towards her face and gave her a small peck on her lips.

* * *

_

"That's it." Izumi implied with a small grin on his face. He loves looking at a flushed Meroko. Just a tiny glimpse of it lightens up his day.

"I didn't need to remember _THAT_!" Meroko barked and point an accusing finger at him. "That's NOTHING important."

Izumi chuckled and brought his face near Meroko. Her blush darkened as Izumi's lips were next to hers. He was about to kiss her until his head starting to hurt. He pulled back and held his head with one hand. He was panting slightly. "I-Izumi?" Meroko was worried. She was about to touch his head until a pain shot through hers as well. The same thing was happening again. Unwanted memories were circling around her mind and she knew she had to forget it or else it will turn both of them to ghosts.

"AHHH!!!" she screamed. Both looked at each other, with a hurt expression. They don't know what was going on but they held onto one another tightly.

* * *

_"I-Izumi!" Meroko cried. She embraced her bruised badly lover. They were both at Izumi's parents' house._

_"But I love her!" Izumi growled at his parents. "Why can't you see that?!"_

_"Izumi dear don't push yourself," Meroko said. She touched his bruised cheek carefully. He winced at the pain._

_"You," Izumi's father growled and pointed towards Meroko. "__**Get out. NOW.**__"_

_Meroko was terrified but shook her head. "I'm not leaving my Izumi alone!"_

_"Meroko, RUN." Izumi cried. _

_"No!" she said stubbornly. "I love you and I WON'T let you deal with this alone!"  
_

_"You fool..." Izumi whispered to himself._

_They heard some shuffling from Izumi's father. They were shocked to find a gun pointing directly towards Meroko's heart. Her body was trembling when she stared into his blank emotionless eyes._

_"FATHER!" Izumi roared and attacked him to the ground. His father fired and was only able to bruise Izumi's & Meroko's shoulder. Meroko held her shoulder as she cried in agony. Izumi just glared at his father with hatred. He took the gun from his father's grasp and Meroko's hand and ran upstairs towards his room. Once they were there, Izumi shut his door and locked it. He then went to his dresser and began to throw away his clothes on the floors looking for something. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out, a gun. He tossed it towards Meroko who timidly caught it._

_"I-Izumi?"_

_"We're going to kill each other."  
_

_"Izumi...Why?!" _

_"It's our only choice! Your parents and my parents deny our love, if we do this, we'll be together forever!"_

_"But...I'm scared!"_

_"I am too but if this is our fate, then so be it!"_

_Izumi walked towards Meroko and embraced her one more time. Tears ran freely from both Izumi's and Meroko's eyes. Izumi captured her lips just one more time, just in case they weren't fated to be together. But if they were destined to be together, he'll take that risk so no one will get in between Meroko and him anymore._

_"Meroko..." he whispered. He pointed the gun towards her heart. He guided Meroko's trembling hands to his heart so both guns were pointing towards their hearts. Meroko was crying uncontrollably, hugging Izumi tight with her free hand. "Let's make a promise, we'll find each other in the afterlife. You may forgotten me and I may forgotten you, but we will still keep the promise!" Meroko just nodded weakly. Both got ready to pull the trigger. They looked at each other just one more time and gave each other a peck on the lips. The pulled the trigger and...  
_

_BANG! BANG!_

_Both lie next to each other with pools of blood. Their eyes were open and you could see their emotionless expression. Tears were still running down their faces and they were both holding hands and cuddling up each other. If it wasn't for the fact they just killed each other, they would probably looked like a cute couple. They started glowing and their souls together combined, not going up to heaven, not going down to hell. Both souls disappeared, disappeared as one soul combine._

_"I love him/her with all of my heart. If I can't have him/her, NO ONE will..."

* * *

_

As these memories flooded their minds, they could hear lightening in the background. Meroko looked at him and gave him a weak yet loving smile at Izumi.

"...I finally found you Izumi...I always loved you!" she whispered. "I wouldn't trade you for anyone else, even Takuto,"

"I'll never let go," Izumi snarled. "Even if I did, I'll never move on."

As the two Shinigamis kissed under the tree not caring if they were getting themselves wet, their bodies starting to fade. They were becoming ghosts because they remembered how they died and will receive their punishment. As the two were lifted towards the sky, the rain stopped, both Meroko & Izumi were transparent, turning 100% ghosts. They didn't care if they did; it was suppose to be this way. Meroko would still try to help Takuto, as Shinigamis can see ghosts. Maybe Mitsuki will see her too. They both failed as Shinigamis. As long as they failed _together_, they didn't mind. They were there for each other and love was the most powerful emotion of all.

If one goes, the other follows. That's how love goes. A memory left forgotten is a memory that binds two lovers together again.

* * *

A/N: Kyaaa .w. I hope that you guys like it! I know it's kind of short and not long looking but I'm never good and going through details. Hope you like it! It's my first one-shot of Full Moon too!


End file.
